Suitman's Survivor 24: Philippines
Survivor: Philippines is the twenty-fourth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season will feature fifteen players, both new and old, divided into three tribes each coached by a former All-Star player. The tribes have been picked by the coaches themselves. Winner: '''Leonine_Divine (7-0 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Kalabaw Matsing Tandang Swerte Castaways: '''15 '''Coaches: 3 Days: 13 Episodes: 11 Location: Caramoan, Camarines Sur, Philippines Original run: October 18th 2012 - October 30th 2012 Preceded by: Survivor: Thailand- Past vs Present Followed by: Survivor: Best of the Best Contestants : As Alyxandra had the Odd Necklace, 5 votes against her did not count. : As DylanBT played an idol on himself, 1 vote cast against him did not count. : As Dragotistic played an idol on Leonine_Divine, 1 vote cast against him did not count. Coaches The Game : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. : Because a coach won the individual immunity challenge, they had to assign immunity to a player in the game. The coach is denoted in italics and the player is denoted in square brackets. : On Day 7, Leonine_Divine gave up his Immunity Necklace to Rumtin. On Day 8, Leonine_Divine gave up Immunity again, this time to Dragotistic. Voting History S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. DNV = This indicates the voter did not sent their vote in on time, but did NOT recieve a self-vote for doing so, or did not send their Jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. : JBC8 was Medically Evacuated from the game on Day 5. Following this, the tribes merged. : All immune players could not vote on Day 7's Tribal Council due to the Victor But Voided Twist. : On Day 8 at the Survivor Auction, Leonine_Divine was voided from voting by 49288, while Rumtin got sent to Exile Island, taking Ditzy along with him. On Exile they cannot vote but are Immune. : The coaches could not vote from Day 11 onward, even if they had players remaining. Twists Coaches The former All-Star players have returned to coach three tribes of old and new players. The coaches, each known for either their physical, strategic or social games, have selected the tribes themselves. Their aim is to get a member of their tribe to win the season. If they succeed, they and the season winner both recieve spots in the final season, Best of the Best, on the same tribe. During the season the coaches are able to compete in Immunity Challenges to help their tribe win, while post-merge they can compete in the Individual Immunity Challenges, and assign the Immunity to whoever they wish. They can also vote at any Tribal Council that at least one of their players is attending, however this and their paticipation in challenges ends at the Final Four. The Odd Necklace The Odd Necklace from Samoa and Africa returned this season. Each day, someone will be in possession of the Odd Necklace. The Odd Necklace guarentees them safety from the next Tribal Council that tribe goes to. The identity of the person with the Odd Necklace will not be revealed until just before the votes are read, so it almost acts like a Hidden Immunity Idol, voiding any votes against that person. Once someone has used the Odd Necklace at Tribal Council, they have two options – either give the Necklace to someone of their choice on one of the other tribes, or keep it for a second Tribal Council and take a consequence for doing so. The consequence may be harmless or severe, and you won’t know what it is until after you decide to keep it. After you have kept it in your possesion for two Tribals in a row, then you must then give it up. You also cannot give the Necklace back to the person who gave it to you. If your tribe wins the next challenge, then you can keep the Necklace in your possesion if you wish too, and it will not count as one of your maximum two Tribals (Remember, you are free to use it at the first Tribal, but you must take a consequence to use it a second time). Even if you win you can still give it up to another tribe if you wish to do so. This twist was retired before the at the Final Five. Victor But Voided The twist from South Pacific and One World returned on Day 7, with the Immunity Winners unable to vote at Tribal Council. Four people won Immunity, and so they were all ineligable to vote. Key Intros Original Intro Absorption Intro Merge Intro Final Two Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor